zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Best Handguns For Killing Zombies
First of all this not a forum. Do not create pages for your opinion on weapons it is not necessary. Secondly, a tazer would not do anything to a zombie. -Corporal John *Also, don't be an idiot and not have proper grammer. You should be at least ten to be on this site, and the last time I checked, you learn how to write a simple sentence at the age of six. (Plus, a Sig Sauer P226 is a much better gun.) -Dis Ma B00Mstick *I'd rather use a Raging Bull revolver since it deliver a stonger punch when it hits target, although the reloading is slower, is one of myu favorite handguns. -Echo-5 *As long as it works I'll take it -Masked Assassin A.K.A me *This article should be deleted, because there is no "best" gun. We all have different prefrences like weight, caliber, recoil, grip, etc. Dis Ma B00Mstick 16:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *I myself would like to see this article kept. Far be it from me to suggest how we should go about editing it, but the way I have made the article, I think that it would be interesting to take it in the style of "professional opinion/pannel of experts", as by reading this wiki, the readers are looking at what is essentially our massed opinions, so an opinion piece would not be misleading, I feel. But ultimately, the decision to delete is not mine alone to make.Sgt Kelly 18:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) * *As far as the overall idea goes, I think it's a worthwhile endeavor. Something along the lines of whay Sgt Kelly is saying would be fine. My problem is the title. I know we're less formal than most wikis, but come on, a page/article that is a question? Maybe instead of deleting it, we could make it a redirect to a more appropriately named page, like "Most Valuable Pistols against Zombies" or something. I think all the pages that have titles that sound like they are everyday questions or conversation tidbits should be removed. - Philodox 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) **Another thought I should have added is that, while I conceed that this is all subjective, and that we're a panel of (*COUGH* internet *COUGH*) experts, I don't think making it so blatantly obvious that the resource is a bunch of opinions. When we have differing opinions on something, we should state that some believe "X" while others believe "Y". And we should discuss it on the discussion pages. If one side gets one over, then we remove the devil's advocate portion of it. It looks neater, and more professional. - Philodox 22:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) * Well guys, I've been doing ALOT of research on this. I want to search one or two more resources, but for right now, I have 9 brands on my radar, and just when I think I'm hearing one is superior or inferior, someone suggests something that makes the lower ones on the ranking list leap frog up. It's practically a 9 way tie for first. It would be a big help if anyone can find any hard data, or any respectible reviews on guns that specifically mention a major weakness of a widely available handgun in the American market. Here are what I'm adding to this article so far. **Springfield Armory XD **M1911 **Glock **Sig Sauer (P Series) **Smith and Wesson M&P Series **HK USP **Beretta 92FS **Ruger P Series **Walther P99 Let me know. -- Philodox 02:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * Bravo, Philodox. You really cleaned up the article. I like it, and I will keep my eye out for anything I can find as far as hard sources. I have a magazine describing the M92F series and the Px4 Storm by Beretta, but I don't really know how good it is (I have not had a chance to read it in depth yet).Sgt Kelly 08:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) the need for pictures Pictures. We need them. copyright is tough to deal with, is there a good way to get open sourced pictures? let me know and i will insert thumbnails, if it is agreeable. Tomasluther 23:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Best way is swipe from wikipedia. Check the licensing for each picture just to be safe, but I've never seen one that wasn't shareable. You could also search Creative Commons. I can't remember the site, though I'm sure google does. Also, I've never used these, but I did bookmark the article. http://www.beautifullife.info/web-design/15-websites-offering-free-stock-photos/ http://arcagility.wordpress.com/2007/09/26/100-legal-sources-for-free-stock-images/ Personally, I don't mind if articles like this are light on images, but every article about a select weapon should probably have a picture of said weapon. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 16:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure where to put this so I'll put it right here. I am a M1911 fan and my dad owns one. I think that it is probably not as easy to maintain as a glock, but my dad's M1911 rarely ever jams, he has fired 1,000 rounds without any jams. Of course, he has a high end Kimber, but Springfield makes good ones too. Exploding Glocks Glocks should have a lower reliability rating as using wrong brands or calibers of ammunition could cause the weapon to misfire, explode, and seriously injure the user. :If you'd like to present data indicating Glocks have a higher failure rate than the other pistols on that page, by all means, present it. But I did alot of research for that page, and I feel Glocks are quite reliable. It is difficult to imagine how they've sold as well as they do all these years otherwise. Also, using the wrong calibur ammo on any gun is a good way to cause a weapon malfunction. Glocks may not have the greatest reputation because they are very modern, and the first "plastic gun" but as far as I know, there are as many exploding Glocks as there are any other semi-auto pistol. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 22:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Change the lineup Although I know this is really subjective, I think the guns are a little messed up on the list. The P99 should be waaay lower on the list, probably #9. The recoil is horrible, and it's really inaccurate. The Glock should be higher up. Remember, there are different types of Glocks. The 19 and 26, for example, are both 9mm, but the 19 is larger, more accurate, and has less recoil. And the 17 is even bigger. The 22 is a .45, but still really nice. The M9 and the F92 should probably be #1. It feels a lot better than the Sig, it's more accurate, and has very low recoil. And by the way, the M9 should be higher up than the F92, in my opinion. The Army changed a couple specs for the M9, making it much sturdier to all environments, especially dusty, sandy, arid areas. 23:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC)General Leo, WZSM: Preparing for the Inevitable...http://hawkenmilitia.webs.com/ Why does this page exist? seriously, i came back to this wikia after i think 3 years. I was overjoyed in a fashion to find the weapons list had not only been organized better but more realistic only to find this mall ninja wet dream. --Gwyllgi (talk) 05:18, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What about the browning hi-power? -me( the guy who created the article)